Christine
by UnconditionalxLove
Summary: Chris is back from the future after Wyatt brought him back but he's hurt. He lost the one person he loves..


**Title: Christine**

**Author: ChristineFullerStorms**

**Song Used: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

Phoebe and Paige looked down at their nephew as his body started shaking while he started sobbing. He had gone to the past and Wyatt had brought him back to the future and killed her. He had run away from Wyatt and he was back in the past now... But he had killed Christine. She was his girlfriend. His fiancée. She had helped him when he had no one else in his life. And she was pregnant too, nonetheless.

"Chris. I'm so sorry" Piper murmured while rocking him back and fourth while her sisters and Leo looked at Chris with eyes wet. Chris backed away from his mother and looked at her with his eyes full of sorrow.

"I just have to be alone a little. Please? He said to his mother. She nodded

Chris orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge and looked at the sunset thinking of his fiancée', Christine. About the first time they met...

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

* * *

It was dark. He was running from the demons who was trying to capture him. He ran inside a hospital room and let out a relief sigh. Then he heard a heart monitor and looked behind him. What he saw caught his breath. He saw a beautiful girl with blond hair sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed. She looked so innocent he noted himself. He walked slowly to her. He wondered why she was there. He stared at her for a long time before finally noticing that she had woke up.

"I must have died and gone to heaven. Who are you?" She asked.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you help" He had answered her question. And she had willingly helped him from the demons.

* * *

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

* * *

He run away from the hospital a few days later. He thought he never would see her again, but he decided that he couldn't just leave her without saying goodbye so he had gone to her hospital room again.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again," She said when she saw him.

"I'm Christopher by the way," He had said to her.

"I'm Christine Turner," He had remembered that name before and he knew she was Cole's daughter. Cole... The demon his aunt had been married too. She was a demon. But he couldn't help but see something else about her. She was like and angel. She had an aura around her.

"I heard you say you're feeling okay," He said to her to try and start a conversation.

"I am," Christine answered

"That's good," He smiled at her.

"I think so,"

"I came back to thank you for covering for me," He said to her.

"You're welcome." Christine smiled

"Why did you?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Because I believe you," Christine's answer had been simple. She believed him. That single line had warmed his heart more than anything.

_

* * *

_

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what I was tryin to do_

* * *

"It's becoming a habit with you," Christine had said after he had started coming frequently on visit.

"What can I say? You're the only friend I have in the world right now," Chris said.

"You must be in some pretty big trouble to keep hiding out in here," Christine said to him.

"Maybe I just like the company.," Chris said to her smiling his most innocent smile.

"That's a nice line, but somehow I doubt it," Christine laughed a bit.

"So are you going to tell me what awful thing you did?" Christine asked after a moment

"I tried to, but you fell asleep on me last night," Chris laughed at the memory of her sleeping while he tried to explain.

"Well what can I say? Major heart trauma can tire on a girl, but I'm wide awake now," Christine smiled at him with innocent blue eyes. She knew that trick would work on him.

"They say I killed an elder and my brother is after me," He said.

* * *

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_

* * *

"You again," Christine said with an hint of amusement in her voice. Chris always found himself liking her more and more.

"I came to update your chart," Chris laughed at her amusement.

"You're such a goofball," She chuckled.

"A grateful one. So I brought you something." He smiled.

"A surprise." She leaned against the pillow and smiled at Chris.

"A thank you gift for not busting me to the demons nor my brother. I hope you like chocolate." He said and showed her the ice-cream chocolate he had with him.

"Doesn't everybody? Thank you a million times, thank you. You should go into medicine, you just saved my life... give it to me." Christine said holding her arms out when Chris had taken the chocolate ice-cream out of her reach.

"What was it your father said about a restricted diet?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well I can't eat ice cream all day long, but neither can anybody else. And I've been taking the medicine the doctor gave me, she said an occasional treat was fine. Are you trying to torture me?" She laughed when he didn't give the chocolate to her.. He just kept torturing her. Chris smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're not going to have a heart attack." He said.

"I'm not going to have another heart attack, unless you keep holding that cup out of reach. ( Chris gave her the ice-cream) You know for a desperate fugitive you're kind of a nice guy," Christine smiled up at him while eating the ice-cream.

"I'm a little less desperate thanks to you." He confessed. She smiled at him.

* * *

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

* * *

"A woman...she smiles through pain, but she's not afraid to admit when something hurts. She is a raging tornado when she loves you and when she thinks that you've been wronged...in an ice storm when you wrong her...she's the strongest thing alive, but she's vulnerable and giving. She loves to hear you tell her how great she is. Men on the other hand, well, we're not very good at expressing our hearts, which means you can never tell her enough. So, you've got to find ways to show her by valuing her and making sure that she never gets into any harm. Encourage her to spread those wings and try to fly." Chris said. He was talking about Christine.

* * *

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

* * *

"It's okay. I'll stop bugging you. I know that's what you want," Christine said and turned to leave.

"That is the last thing that I want," Chris said and took her hand in his and drew her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

* * *

"I want to be with you Christine, but not when we're on the run looking over our shoulders. I want our first time to be special. I want it to be about us with no danger and no regrets." Chris said to Christine. They were captured by demons and couldn't come out.

* * *

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

* * *

"Just be careful okay...guys tend to notice gorgeous sweet faced blondes." Chris chuckled

"Are you...speaking from experience?" Christine asked amused

"I'm the guy that took one look at you in the hospital and decided to trust you, remember?" Chris reminded her. She chuckled at his comment.

* * *

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Chris yelled at Christine.

"Like you care! I don't know what I was thinking when I helped rescue you from someone who wanted you dead, and then I defied my father, I almost got killed, and you cut me off for no reason!" Christine yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"I have a reason, and a damn good one!" Chris said, lowering his voice.

"Well, I'd sure as hell would like to know what that is!" Christine said. She too had lowered her voice.

"Because I'm falling for you!" That was the first time he had admitted his feelings for her. He had always loved her. Long before he knew her. He didn't know why but he knew he had.

* * *

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

* * *

"Will you marry me" Chris asked Christine holding her hands in his.

"Yes. I love you. I want to be with you Chris. I can't live without you," Christine said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take good care of the the baby when you're gone too" Christine added and smiled at him through her tears.

"Soo.. Maybe we could call her Piper? If it's a girl" Chris smiled shyly. Christine nodded. It was the perfect name for a girl.

"You know I still have to go back to the past? But I will marry you when everything is over" Chris said to her after some minutes.

"Just promise you're going to come back to me, ok?" Christine asked while she hugged him tightly.

"I promise." Chris said to her. He would come back to her after everything was over. When everything was over he would marry her. And they would live as normal as their life could be with their baby.

* * *

_Not seein that lovin you_

_that's what I was tryin to do…_

* * *

Chris looked back out over the water. As the sun set, he could still hear Christine's voice.

"_Haven't we been here before?"_

"_Maybe we will be again."_

Chris nodded. "Maybe." To the west, the sun continued to set, and time continued to move forward.


End file.
